


Allergies

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: Where the Hitter Is [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Allergies, F/M, Hurt Alec, Protective Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Hardison claimed to have allergies to get out of diving in the dumpster in Juror #6 job.  What is he wasn't entirely lying.  And they came up again during the French Connection.





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> Not really in sequence with the other fics. Just a random floating writer's bug while I wrote up Juror # 6 job

Eliot hadn’t known how much of what Hardison said was a joke when he claimed to have a peanut allergy.  He knew some of it was a joke.  Especially when the kid squawked when he threw the bag at his head.  Still, just in case, he stocked Epipens in the medkit they stored around the office.

When the new offices in Portland were set up as part of Hardison’s home, he assumed the hacker was smart enough to know his own allergies.  The family hadn’t encountered any food allergies yet, so Eliot decided to push the idea to the back of his mind.  Hardison’s eating habits were odd to begin with.  He did still stock EpiPens, just in case.

He had simply assumed Hardison would tell him if it ever became a problem.

Hardison had used random food allergies to get himself out of jobs he didn’t want to do.  Search a warehouse for boxes, he’s allergic to fish; chase someone through a corn maze, he’s allergic to grass; wash multiple pets on a con and Hardison is allergic to the fucking dogs he was just rolling with a moment ago.  

It wasn’t until they were actually in a kitchen that it became something Eliot needed to know about.  They were trying to save a culinary school and food allergies were not something you could have while being in a culinary school.  

Throughout the entire job, Hardison had annoyed him into the most non-cooking jobs he could; first with the laser and then with the food gofer.  Eliot had wanted to wring his neck.  

When he went through the vents, Eliot had heard him fall into the food shelves over coms, but he kept going so he was probably fine.  Hardison was fine enough to run back to Eliot so he could get revenge for his mentor.

It wasn’t until Eliot was walking out with Nate that Parker asked where Hardison had disappeared to.  

“I’m fine Parker.  Just heading home early lil mama.”

Hardison’s answer didn’t make Eliot feel better.  From the pout Parker had, she agreed with him.  Since Hardison had taken the van, Eliot gave Parker a lift on his motorcycle.  She liked to ride it anyway, though Eliot was having a hell of a time convincing her to ride properly.  Her balance never threw his off, so he kept offering.

They were still talking about helmets when they found Hardison on the stairs.  Eliot didn’t think his heart could stop so suddenly without him dying.  

“Hardison!”

Eliot hopped over him as Parker turned him over.  He was clearly alive as his body shuddered.  Eliot looked around for any attackers, but no one was there.  Bar had closed hours ago.  Plus Hardison didn’t look injured.

At first Eliot thought it was a panic attack.  Hardison’s brush with death in a grave had produced them for a while, but Eliot thought he’d conquered them.  Hardison’s eyes were open and he was clearly trying to breath, huffing little breaths that squeaked.  Eliot could hear his throat choking on the air.

“Hardison, what happened?”  Hardison reached forward towards the stairs.  He couldn't say anything.  “ALEC!”

Eliot had never called Hardison by his first name. ' Hardison' was just so much more fun to yell than 'Alec'.  Plus the entire group called him Hardison.  He was the only one who was called by his last name continuously.

His dark eyes were wide in panic as he tried to speak.  Eliot bent close until he finally heard it.

“Al-al-lerg-gic.”  Eliot blinked at him and looked again.  He was going into anaphylactic shock.  

“Dammit Hardison!”  Eliot grabbed his shoulders from Parker, “Parker, medkit, kitchen under herb cupboard!”  

Parker sprinted away the second he says “kitchen”.  He moved Alec to the flat floor in the hallway and rubbed his fist into his sternum as he sat behind him.  He propped Alec’s chest up to give his lungs more room.  He tilted Alec's head back to rest on his shoulder to open up his airway as much as possible.

“You have to breath, Alec!  Calm down and breath!”  Eliot moved his hand a moment to rip the shirt Alec is wearing away from his neck, tearing the soft fabric.

Parker reappeared with the white box as Eliot tried to talk Alec down from the panic so he could take in any air.

“5 inch tube with blue cap and orange tip.”  Eliot let Parker find the EpiPen he kept in that box while he shifted Alec to one side.  As soon as Parker handed him the pen, he popped it open and jabbed Alec’s thigh.

Eliot kept one hand on Alec’s chin to keep this airway open as he waved at Parker for another EpiPen.  Some people needed two injections.

Luckily Alec didn’t seem to be one of them.  He sucked in a breath a moment later.  Eliot could feel Alec’s entire body shaking as he sucked in more air.  The hitter looked over at Parker to see her collapse on the ground next to them as Alec’s breathing slowly regulated.

“Yo- you know.  I love you guys!”  Alec’s exhausted statement made Eliot chuckle quietly as the adrenaline from the last few minutes drained out of his system.

“Dam-mit-”

“Yeah yeah yeah I know.  ‘Dammit Hardison’”

Eliot shook his head, leaning it against the hacker’s shoulder.  The hitter huffed when Parker’s extra weight collided with Alec’s on his lap.  Eliot wrapped his hands around the both of them.

“I thought I told you not to do that again.”  Eliot’s mumble was in Alec’s shoulder.  Apparently Alec heard it anyway.

“Sorry man.”  Alec’s exhausted reply didn’t stop Eliot from growling at him, though it did induce a squeeze on his shoulder.

“You need to tell me what you are actually allergic to, Man.  I mean it.”

Alec chuckled.

“You never guessed?”  Eliot shook his head against the couple’s side as Parker continued to cuddle Alec on Eliot’s lap.

“Strawberries, man.”  Eliot tensed up as Alec explained.  “I don’t really eat other berries, and pears and peaches don’t sit well, but I can eat them.  But strawberries man.  I eat those and I’m in deep shit.  There was a box of them in that frig.  I pretty much face planted into it when that dude showed up.  That’s why I sprinted outta there.  Was trying to get home before I blew.  I only got about 30 minutes.”

Eliot swallowed before grunting at them.

“Okay, you guys are heavy.  Get a room if you want to cuddle!”

He heard Alec’s breathy snort, but Parker helped his sit up and they both slid off Eliot’s lap and started up the stairs.  Once they were up the stairs, Alec turned to Eliot.

“Thanks man.  I’m glad you knew where an EpiPen was.”

Eliot shook his head but Alec frowned at him as his brain caught up to that thought.  “ _ Why _ did you have an EpiPen in the medkit?”

Eliot turned away towards his bag he needed to pick up before he went home.

“Cuz, you idiot.  You have allergies!”

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... so I've been writing long enough to have been introduced to a few flames in reviews or comments. I tend to ignore them. But I wanted to put this out there, because this actually hurt.
> 
> I do not update when I'm done writing a story. I mull on it and massage it for a while. I also do not write my story in order sometimes. This is part of why I do not keep to a schedule when I update. I write what I want to read and each time I read it I modify it so its yummier. When I don't feel it needs more yum, I post so others can enjoy it. So I can have several chapter written for a while before I post them while I chew on them. Please do not get angry with me for my posting schedule. It doesn't actually change my posting schedule nor is it a useful comment on my writing.
> 
> I hope you liked this random splurge of Protective Eliot-ness :)


End file.
